<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kau, dalam sebuah elegi by calakuri (hiirei)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957767">kau, dalam sebuah elegi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/calakuri'>calakuri (hiirei)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, ala ala senja namun ini lebih tenggelam ke laut, syair, tokoh "kamu" tidak diberi spesifikasi gender hehe makanya bisa f/m atau m/m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/calakuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tentang kau dan dia, dalam sebuah elegi yang kau paksa aku tulis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kau, dalam sebuah elegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harusnya kau tahu sejak pertama<br/>Bagaimana semua ini akan bermuara<br/>Kau suka menyesal sementara<br/>Mengharap hal dalam angan semata</p>
<p>Kau mendambanya sedalam laut<br/>Dirinya yang misterius bagai maut<br/>Kau dekati dia tanpa takut<br/>Sebab kau yakin bukan pengecut</p>
<p>Irama musik yang mempertemukanmu<br/>Dalam sebuah malam yang semu<br/>Kau tanya apa yang dia mau<br/>Bisiknya, dia menginginkanmu</p>
<p>Dia keras kepala sepertimu<br/>Dengan hati yang lebih beku<br/>Dengan bibir yang ingin kau cumbu<br/>Dengan sikap yang menghancurkanmu</p>
<p>Kau tidak pernah mengerti<br/>Apa yang ada di dalam hati<br/>Jatuh pada seorang yang lelaki<br/>Hanya penuh dengan tipu ilusi</p>
<p>Kau tak pernah seperti ini<br/>Hatimu selalu terkunci<br/>Erat di dalam sebuah peti<br/>Yang akhirnya dia buka nanti</p>
<p>Kata-katanya selalu manis<br/>Awalnya tidak membuatmu menangis<br/>Hanya saja rasanya miris<br/>Sebab kau tidak melihatnya tersenyum iblis</p>
<p>Pun ketika kau akhirnya sadar<br/>Tipuan dibalik rangkaian mawar<br/>Kau hanya ikut tersenyum lebar<br/>Aksimu sudah di luar nalar</p>
<p>Harusnya kau pergi saat itu<br/>Jauh sebelum semua membuatmu kelu<br/>Sekujur tubuhmu terpaku<br/>Sebab kau sudah masuk dalam tipu</p>
<p>Kau selalu bersikap naif padanya<br/>Percaya hatimu bisa mengubahnya<br/>Percaya dia bukan yang kau kira<br/>Hanya menyangkal apa yang sudah kau duga</p>
<p>Perasaanmu yang baru terbuka<br/>Kini akhirnya penuh luka<br/>Suka terlanjur jadi duka<br/>Namun tak ada dalam hatimu murka</p>
<p>Air matamu jatuh mengalir<br/>Jejak kaki di atas pasir<br/>Mendengar air laut berdesir<br/>Melangkah kaki tanpa berpikir</p>
<p>Dia mencinta laut lebih darimu<br/>Kau sempat harap itu bukan dusta untukmu<br/>Sebab kau tak lagi tahu<br/>Mana yang tulus dan yang semu</p>
<p>Kau ingin kembali lagi<br/>Pada masa semua masih suci<br/>Hatimu masih terkunci<br/>Dia di matamu masih kau puji</p>
<p>Kini semuanya terasa sia-sia<br/>Kakimu dingin tersapu yang dia suka<br/>Kalau dia tak bisa mencintamu seutuhnya<br/>Maka kau akan menjadi laut yang dia cinta<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lagi lagi ini untuk tugas suatu mata kuliah saya. </p><p>dan teman saya sempat agak protes karena dia lebih sering menemukan puisi sebagai karya yang agak tren sekarang. jarang yang memamerkan syair dan pantun—dua bentuk karya yang dijadikan tugas. padahal saya juga pikir, syair bentuknya cukup indah dan sederhana.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>